Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-1-6x)-5(3x-9)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-1-6x}{)} - 5(3x-9) $ $ {2+12x} - 5(3x-9) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 2+12x {-5(}\gray{3x-9}{)} $ $ 2+12x {-15x+45} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12x - 15x} + {2 + 45}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-3x} + {2 + 45}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3x} + {47}$ The simplified expression is $-3x+47$